Stroke type pairs e.g. between digital cameras and their desk stands are known in the art. Perfect alignment between the connectors just before establishing the connection is very difficult to achieve and a certain degree of misalignment has to be accepted. In known desk stand solutions these tolerances are handled with one or two floating printed wired boards and with one captive cable that is fixed/soldered permanently to the printed wired board inside the desk stand or inside the desk stand there is floating printed wired board and a separate flexible printed circuit connected to the external I/O connector. Known floating connectors often have only one direction of movement and/or are not self centering and/or have a complicated construction.